<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shin Problem by derwent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786074">The Shin Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/derwent/pseuds/derwent'>derwent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Hijinks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eyeshield 21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pandemics, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/derwent/pseuds/derwent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything moves online, how do you accommodate your tech illiterate ace?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Hijinks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Shin Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just one more thing, Coach,” Takami pipes up. Their first Zoom meeting has surprisingly gone way far smoother than he expected. (The White Knights are so accustomed to Otawara’s pantsless antics that his earlier accidental exposure at the beginning of the meeting barely registered). </p><p>Shogun grunts, which Takami knows is his cue to go on. “It’s Shin,” he begins, bringing up the only member who's absent from today's meeting. “Obviously, we don’t have to worry about him slacking off. But who’s gonna a) keep him in the loop, and b) help him join our daily Zoom practice session?”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence as everyone ponders this problem. Then, in an admirable display of harmony, all eyes turn to Sakuraba.</p><p>He lets out a long-suffering sigh. “I’ll ask him to move in with me for the quarantine,” he yields, and begins to brainstorm ways to Shin-proof all the gadgets in his house.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>